


Harry Lockhart is the Definition of the Word Moron

by trickster



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster





	Harry Lockhart is the Definition of the Word Moron

Harry Lockhart was a complete moron. Perry had no doubt about it. In fact, it had been obvious the first second he'd laid his eyes on the man, and when he'd opened his mouth, well, that had just confirmed Perry's assumption. And, even after working and living together for several months, there were still times when Harry's stupidity would even surprise him.

Like, for example, now, when a standard 'see if the husband is cheating on his wife' job had turned into 'let's get locked up in a closet of a creepy abandoned storage in the middle of nowhere'. That kind of thing.

"I am so sorry, Perry." They were tied up in chairs, their backs facing each other. "I had no idea that guy saw me. God, I'm such a moron."

"Yeah, I know you're a moron. In fact, I told you that about twenty seconds ago, so could you start stating the obvious, you moron?" Harry didn't answer but Perry could've sworn he had that hurt look on his face, the one that said 'why did you have to back out over my puppy, wasn't it enough that you ran over him first'. Perry sighed.

"Stop moping."

"I'm not moping." Oh, great, he was pouting, too.

"Yes you are. Now stop acting like a four-year-old so we can get the hell out of here."

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time? I know I fucked up, again, but you don't have to- why don't you like me?"

Perry frowned and looked over his right shoulder, or at least he tried to.

"I do like you." Harry snorted, and even though Perry couldn't see it he could've bet he rolled his eyes, too.

"Liar."

"No I'm not."

"Well if you like me then why are you always yelling at me and calling me a moron?"

"Because that's what you are. You are such a moron you don't listen to me unless I raise my voice, and you have to listen to me because you're such a moron you can't take care of yourself. That's called caring, you fucking idiot."

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Harry let out a small "Oh". Perry frowned again. He had expected Harry to be surprised and start calling him a bossy control freak like he always did, but he hadn't expected him to be so brief and sound so.. pleased. Perry glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the left side of Harry's face. He was smiling.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please consider getting your ass back from that little fairytale world of yours so we can get the fuck out of here?"


End file.
